


To the Other Side

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 哥哥视角，一个平行世界。





	To the Other Side

 

 

“纽特。”

他朝海浪声传来的方向喊了一声。

站在浅海中的男孩慢慢转过身，裤腿已经卷到了膝盖的位置，但海潮浸没了一半小腿，衬衫也湿了，皱巴巴的，像男孩栗色的头发那样微微卷起，同样都沾上了海盐的味道。

“涨潮了，回来。”

男孩抱着玻璃罐的手收紧了些，摇摇头，沉默却固执。

他也摇摇头，叹一口气，合上手中的书。

 

远处，白崖将海平线上一片黑压压的云衬托得更加阴沉，仿佛一块沾满炉灰的旧抹布渐渐拧紧，眼看就要拧出一场骤雨。海风比他们两小时前刚刚到来时更潮湿了。

一道海浪匆匆涌上岸，迅速地在铺满碎石的滩涂上规划领地。

忒修斯轻轻迈出一步，在海浪碰到鞋子之前走开了。

“纽特，”他第二次喊道，“回来——要下雨了。”

男孩的头垂得很低，像要把脸埋进那只玻璃罐里。

“我还没有找到它。”一种只有在这个季节才会在多佛海峡附近出现的锥头螺。

“还有下一次。”

“没有下一次。”

“我会再带你过来，明年暑假的时候。”忒修斯说。

再往前的滩涂已经被上涨的海潮占据，穿着鞋不好走，他在原地等待，白色浪花弯弯曲曲的边线从他和弟弟中间穿过，分开蓝色的海和黑色的滩涂，一时进，一时退，却始终把他们保留在各自的那一侧里。

男孩没有动。下一道海浪拍湿了裤腿，布料蔫下去，软塌塌地吸附在腿上，不住往下滴水。

男孩弯下腰，又一次把手伸进浑浊的海里，继续一个个翻开那些黑色卵石。

“可我想现在就找到。”

 

◆

 

纽特八岁那年夏天找到一只锥头螺。螺已经死了，螺壳里面是空的，还碎了一小块，脏兮兮的。

纽特把那只空壳带回来，擦干净，至今仍静静存放在一只玻璃盒里。

 

忒修斯已经不记得这些事情了。

十六岁的他忙于应付O.W.L.考试，和任何一位上进的五年级生一样把自己淹没在厚厚一沓咒语书和课堂笔记的汪洋大海里，脑中塞满了一行行枯燥的备考资料，没有也没办法给年幼的弟弟留下哪怕一个空位。

成年后的他依旧过得忙忙碌碌，奔走于傲罗办公室和阿兹卡班之间，每天盯着满墙通缉犯的照片用餐，一年当中有十一个月花在抓捕黑巫师的路上，很少回家，直至母亲写的一封信送到他面前。

——“ **纽特被霍格沃茨开除了** ”。

 

他第一次以“家庭原因”为由申请了连续三周的休假，假装没注意到执法司司长苦恼的表情。

“跟他谈谈，好吗？”

斯卡曼德夫人看着从伦敦匆匆赶回来的长子，恳求道。

他沉默地点点头，实际上并不知道要如何开始“谈谈”，填补时间在他们之间凿开的那一个巨大缺口。

八年的年龄差距让他在纽特接到霍格沃茨的录取信前就已经早早离开了学校，没有和弟弟在学生时代产生任何交集，更别说陪伴左右，关照对方了。他觉得自己多多少少要为弟弟被开除这件事负起一份责任。

 

纽特的房间在房子的另一侧，和他的房间——现在几乎完全变成了斯卡曼德家的第二间书房和备用坩埚储藏室——隔着一道长长的走廊和三道墙，近几年又多了一道，纽特默默用装满奇怪标本的容器和一本本生物图鉴堆砌起来的墙，把他挡在可沟通的范围外。

他甚至忘记自己上一次走到那些墙的另一侧是什么时候了。

“纽特。”

他敲了敲门。没有回应。

“是我，”他说，不确定弟弟是否还记得自己的声音，“忒修斯。”

门咔哒一声打开。不是纽特，是一只护树罗锅，双手还勾着刚刚好不容易才扳下去的黄铜门把，闷恹恹地吊在上面，看起来瘦了一圈，像一小段因为缺水而枯槁的树枝。

忒修斯默默伸出手，让它爬上自己的手背，这才走向角落里那个孤伶伶抱膝而坐的少年。

少年面前有一封悬在半空中的信，棕色的牛皮纸上盖着霍格沃茨的火漆印章。像是对任何一个靠近的脚步声都会起反应，信猛地抖了抖，一张嘴赫然浮现，大声诵读起来：“根据魔法部《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》第十二则法令，纽特·斯卡曼德先生对同级生的伤害罪指控成立，由即日起开除——”

还没读到最后，他已经一挥魔杖，杖尖迸出的火“嘭”地一下点燃了那封信。

棕色的信发出一阵呜呜的悲鸣声，化作灰烬，消失了。

 

护树罗锅也同样惊慌地叫起来，跳下他的胳膊，跳到少年肩膀上，迅速地钻进了其中一只口袋里。

少年错愕地抬起头，怔怔看着信原本所在的位置，然后再看着他，嘴唇张了一下，却说不出话。

“我不需要这种东西来告诉我。”

忒修斯沉声道。这不是他心目中“谈谈”的合理方式——他应该更客观，更理性——但他的举止和话语都完全顺从了自己的本能。

他跨过那道玻璃罐的围墙，屈膝跪下，直视弟弟那双有些闪避的蓝眼睛，忽然一把将人揽到怀里，用力抱住。少年僵硬地微微挣扎了一下，没有挣脱，扯住他衣袖的双手渐渐滑下去，不再动了。

忒修斯的手轻轻抚摸埋在他肩膀上的那颗头，像在安抚一只冻伤的雏鸟，栗色的卷发摩挲着手指。

“你自己告诉我，纽特，”他说，“我听着。”

 

沉默像那封信的灰烬一样无声无息地铺上他们的肩膀，铺满，留着一丝火的余温。房间没有想象中那么冷。

半晌，他终于听见少年低哑的声音嗫嚅道：“是我选择的。”

——“ **是我选择的** ”，而并非更加明确的“ **是我做的** ”，但对他而言这样的回答就已经足够了。

 **纽特并没有动手** 。

忒修斯不再追问，只是闭上眼睛，长出一口气，归途那一路上重重压在心头的砝码卸去了大半。而剩下的那些，他们可以用接下来的三周时间慢慢放下，像以前一起度过冬假那样。

“如果那是你选择的，那我相信你的选择没有错。”

他拍了拍弟弟的后肩，以一个兄长的方式。

然后很自然地侧过头，在那些蓬松的发丝上轻轻印下一个安慰性质的吻，同样以一个兄长的方式，只是嘴唇微微碰到了耳朵的轮廓线。

怀里那个人的呼吸声在那一刻变得低沉，像从很深很深的水底传出来。身体一动不动，凝固在冬日午后淡淡的白色微光中。

 

◆

 

“回答是‘不’。”

戴着一双兽皮手套的巫师对他客气地微微一笑，客气和笑都是假的。

忒修斯抬起眼睛，没有笑。

“什么叫‘不’？”

“字面上的意思。即使是傲罗办公室也不能插手野兽办公室的事，斯卡曼德，你这是越界。”

皮手套巫师抬手拍了拍放在桌面上的一只棕色皮革手提箱。箱子内隐隐传出一阵嘶叫声和呜鸣声，金属锁扣弹开了一只，箱子抖动起来，皮手套“啪嗒”一下重重将其扣了回去，接着像摸到脏东西那样厌恶地甩了两下。

忒修斯一言不发地冷冷看着。

“这里面的东西是我们在你那怪胎弟弟被开除时收缴回来的。”对方说话像被夹子夹着喉咙，声音又尖又细，“你知道你弟弟所谓的‘朋友’都是些什么吗？——看在梅林份上，我们先不提那只伤害到他同级生的土扒貂，他居然还养着鸟蛇和马形水怪！魔法部不可能归还这些，事实上，我正考虑什么时候把它们送去处置危险动物委员会。”

忒修斯静静等对方把那一套官僚主义的说辞抖干净，然后身体微微前倾，右手放上桌面。

手指一挪，一枚加隆金币出现在手指原先的位置上。

他的同僚不说话了，紧紧盯着他和他的手。他也没说话，手继续移动，金币一枚枚顺着他的动作成排铺开，铺到第一百枚的时候对方的喉咙抽动了一下，吞了吞唾液。

忒修斯放开手，抽出魔杖一指。桌上的金币齐刷刷地迅速叠成几摞，移到那双皮手套前。

 

“既然你还没有把它们送过去，那么改一改收缴物品清单也应该不难。”忒修斯说，“一件轻松的工作，相对报酬而言。”

戴着皮手套的巫师发出咯咯的笑声，眯着眼睛将金币悉数扫进抽屉里，关上，上锁，另一只手却还牢牢抓着皮箱的提把。

“我还要一样东西。”

“你还要什么？”

“你的魔杖。”

盯着他手中那支魔杖的巫师缓缓开口，舔了一下嘴唇。

那支冬青木魔杖是忒修斯两年前从一个罪行累累的著名黑巫师那里夺过来的，以材质而言算不上多贵重，只是那上面刻有前一任主人的家徽，在别人眼中等同于一个象征战利品的印记，很有收藏价值，不少黑市买家都对此兴致勃勃。

 

忒修斯面无表情地把手一松，将魔杖“啪嗒”一声丢到桌上。

那支黑色的战利品骨碌碌地滚过桌面，在同僚瞪大眼睛的呆滞注视下停住了，似乎那只是一根毫无用处的木棍。

“现在，箱子给我。”

他冷漠地伸出手。

 

◆

 

雨是六点一刻开始下的。窄巷巷口的那只挂钟这么告诉他，黑色的指针在骤雨的重重冲刷下变得一片模糊。

—— **也许赶不上晚饭了** ，他想。

后面没有路了，是死巷。前面的人也没有让路的意思。

 

“你的魔杖是怎么回事，斯卡曼德？”

通缉告示上出现过的一张阴沉面孔正朝他冷冷笑着。

 

他站着——是在场的傲罗中唯一一个还站着的，神情仍旧没有半分动摇，慢慢在那些倒地的同僚间迈开两步，靠向一面墙，不让面前的黑巫师有突然幻影移形到自己背后下手的机会。

滂沱大雨让他一身深灰色西装变成黑色。雨水不断淌下他的袖口，手腕，手指，最后顺着他的魔杖一颗颗滚落，一点荧光也如雨珠般支离破碎。

这支刚刚买回来的临时替代品用得不是特别顺手，尤其在这样的雨天里。受潮后的桦木力量很不稳定，难以把握，叫他连连失误了好几次，每一次都有可能是致命的。

在右胳膊被率先撕开一道口子后，右手的动作更不利索了。

 

黑巫师又斜斜睨了一眼他的左手。

“那只破破烂烂的手提箱又是怎么回事？”

“一些行李，”忒修斯冷淡地说，扬起手中的魔杖，“如你所见，我正在回家路上，而你挡着我的路了——”

 

◆

 

雨在他轻轻扣响家里那扇橡木门的时候已经停了。

打开门的人见到他时微微一怔。也许因为他身上的雨，又或者，因为他身上的血。

 

“我想我大概错过了晚饭，”忒修斯往屋里望了一眼，“抱歉，临时公务——帮我个忙，别让妈妈知道，好吗？”

少年没有给出一个明确答复，只是久久盯着他右边袖管上那道裂口和一片血的污渍，抿着唇不说话，也没有侧身让他进屋，木头一样站在那里。

“纽特？”

少年垂下眼睛，木讷地慢慢退开两步，让出位置。

忒修斯迈进门，把同样完全淋湿却没有一处受损的手提箱轻轻放下，这才抽出魔杖，给自己和箱子施了一个烘干咒。

在一只衣架匆匆飞过来架起他脱下的外套时，他又朝起居室的方向挥了挥魔杖，玻璃橱柜应声而开，一只装着白鲜香精的小药瓶摇摇晃晃地飘出来，穿过走道，绕了一圈后终于落到他手里。

 

少年默默看着这些，在他把白鲜一点点滴到裂伤上时忽然开口，尽管声音很小。

“你的魔杖是怎么回事，忒修斯？”

如果是以前那一支，药瓶在他的漂浮咒下甚至不会晃一晃。

他的动作顿了一下，但表情没变，语调也是：“一个意外。有个嚷嚷着不想进阿兹卡班的混蛋在宣判会上闹事，就跟他打了一架。最后人送进去了，代价是断了一支魔杖——也没什么，现在这支也只是临时买来用用而已，改天再换一支更合适的。”

说罢，就像是为了挡住弟弟即将出口的下一句话，他俯身提起那只皮箱。

“过来，有些东西要还给你。”

他把皮箱带到纽特的房间里，平放在地上，在茫然跟过来的弟弟面前用手敲了一下箱盖。棕色的皮革手提箱登时一阵嘎吱嘎吱乱响，其中一只锁扣“啪”地往上翻，似乎有东西在里面撞它。

少年忽然屏住呼吸，而他笑了。

 

“我把你那些朋友带回来了。”

他说，只字不提“带回来”的具体过程。

他在打开箱盖前还特地加了一道防护咒，以免一不小心让动物们跑出来：“魔法部一直把它们扣押在野兽办公室里，用这种特制的魔法手提箱。里面有无痕伸展咒，空间很大，但那些家伙只知道用铁笼和锁链困住它们，还一个月不打扫，没有一点职业道德。”

他把手放到仍在呆呆站立的少年背上，轻轻推到箱子前。

“来，纽特。我回来之前已经把那些笼子和锁链弄掉了，但原谅我，我对它们应该吃什么一无所知，只能靠你了——”

 

少年用双手紧紧扣住手提箱的边框，眼睛仿佛都亮起来，在离开霍格沃茨一个月后头一回露出笑容。

忒修斯看着，就像在看一片连日阴雨后终于放晴的天空，也无声地笑了笑。

 

“我会暂时消除你身上的踪丝，你可以在里面使用魔法。去吧，它们可能很长时间没吃东西了。”

他用魔杖在弟弟肩膀上一点，光顿时流过对方全身，解开了对未成年巫师的禁令。

少年先是一愣，反应过来后匆匆抽出了自己的魔杖，跨进箱子，却在完全钻进去之前忽然想起什么似地停住了，回头望向他。接着右手一挥，只听楼下响起一阵叮叮咚咚的磕碰声，他正不明所以，一只盛满晚餐的白瓷碟和一副刀叉在这时候晃悠悠地飞了进来，笨拙地在他面前摆开。一条餐巾姗姗来迟，在半空中抖开，像在催促他坐下，然后自动铺到他腿上。

“我想，你可能，也还没吃东西。”

少年低声解释，没等他开口回答，就已经迅速地一头扎进了手提箱中，消失不见。

 

他坐在那里，手上的餐具久久未动，神情有那么一刻恍惚。

他有些舍不得把这顿饭吃完——

 

 **以后** ，他想， **也许该** **常常回家吃饭** 。

 

◆

 

“你最近好像常常回来。”斯卡曼德夫人评论道。

她正忙于给鹰头马身有翼兽刚刚出生的幼崽调制一种滋补草药，说出那句话时甚至没有抬头，自然也没有注意到大儿子微微一怔的表情。

在一旁帮她加热坩埚的小儿子倒是看了哥哥一眼，随即收回目光，并不作声。

“有什么特别的理由吗？”

忒修斯张了张嘴，发现自己并没有准备好答案——如果有答案的话。

坩埚里咕咕冒泡的汤剂吸引了母亲的注意力，她很快就忘记了这个话题。忒修斯原地站了一会儿，走过去，加入到他们当中，站在纽特身侧默默地把水仙根捣碎。

 

站到一起的时候他才发觉弟弟长高了这件事。

不止身高，少年的单薄身形也已经渐渐消失，像完成了男孩到男人间的过渡，肩膀比以前宽，脸上的雀斑也比以前浅，五官显出了一分青年的硬朗。

当他们的手无意间碰到一起，他发现——几年前很容易就能一把握住的手已经变得和自己差不多一样大了；也许不及他的手宽厚有力，但手指修长，灵巧，看着很温暖。

 **握着也是** 。

“忒修斯？”

身侧的人忽然低低叫了他一声。

他猛地回过神，意识到自己的手真的轻轻握在了那只手上，吓了一跳，连忙松开，收回到自己那一侧。

另一侧的人没有再说话，只有坩埚还在呲呲地冒着蒸气，填满那一刻的空白。

 

空白一直持续到傍晚，直到斯卡曼德夫人把加了肉桂和葡萄干的布丁端上桌——最后一道甜品，这意味着同席时间快结束了。在那之后，年轻的斯卡曼德先生通常会默默地退回房间，待在手提箱里，有可能待上一夜。

忒修斯轻轻拿起勺子，又放下了。

“我需要你跟我回去一趟，伦敦，关于面试。我们之前谈过的。”

他的说话对象没吭声，机械地用小勺一点点挖开布丁，却一口没吃。

他们的母亲在这时候开口：“亲爱的，现在决定这些是不是太早了？”

忒修斯摇摇头。

“纽特已经成年了，” **不再是那个总在等他暑假回来，然后紧紧牵住他的手的小男孩了** ，“魔法部——准确地说，神奇动物管理控制司——近期正在招募人手。非常合适的一份工作，我希望他至少能过去看看，不管最后的决定是什么。”

斯卡曼德夫人叹了口气。魔法部已经带走了她一个儿子，现在又要带走另一个，虽然他们兄弟俩能待在一起这件事让她感到少许安慰。

“你知道你弟弟不喜欢办公室里的工作。”

“我知道，但所有人一开始都是从办公室做起的，刚刚进去的人没法接到涉及实地考察的工作。”忒修斯说。

 

这个说法在三天后的魔法部第四层被人稍稍纠正了过来。

“事实上，一个曾经因伤害罪被霍格沃茨开除的人甚至没法接到办公室里的工作。一般而言——”

面试官慢悠悠地对坐在面前的年轻生物学家说，带着一种官方的面具式笑容。

后者背脊僵直地坐着，并不回话，也没问自己为什么不算“一般而言”，全程低着头，栗色的卷发微微遮去了半边眼睛。

 

面试官来自野兽办公室，戴着一双皮手套。某种兽类的皮，或许是狩猎行动的战利品——这让任何一个习惯于照顾而不是捕杀动物的人都觉得很不舒服。

远道而来的青年第三次不自在地在座位上缓缓挪动一下，仿佛那是用针做的。

“那么，我们开始好吗？”

面试官抽出魔杖。几份相关档案即刻从一沓厚厚的文件上方浮起，移到办公桌上，一一铺开。

青年的目光却不在那些档案上，而是牢牢固定在对方手中那支刻有一枚特殊印记的黑色魔杖上，神情微微一变，第四次挪了一下位置。

“你是怎么得到那支魔杖的？”

戴着皮手套的面试官闻言抬起眼睛，皮笑肉不笑地轻轻一勾嘴角，“啪”地合上了档案册，丢回桌面，像听到了一个不能再蠢的蠢问题。

“你是怎么得到那只箱子的？”

不是在提问，而是在回答。

年轻的应征者忽然僵住了。

 

“如果我是你，我会好好把嘴闭上，眼睛也闭上，当作什么也没听见、看见，这样所有人都能开心，包括你的那些‘朋友’。”面试官轻飘飘地抛出一句话，耐心地对这一位斯卡曼德微笑，“懂吗，忒修斯的怪胎弟弟？”

 

◆

 

纽特打开门。门外静静守了一个小时的忒修斯松开双臂，离开了背后那面墙，迈前一步，观察着弟弟的表情。

“那么？”

没有回答，甚至没有表情。面前的人脸上只有疲倦，此外空无一物。

忒修斯并不觉得意外，兀自点点头道：“我明白了。没关系，我知道你本来就不想进魔法部工作，所以……”

可对方轻轻打断了他：“我接受了，工作。”

 

◆

 

“枯燥至极”是弟弟对第一份工作的总结，连他也同意这一点。皮手套以“有前科”和“进野兽办公室前必须在别的部门试用一段时间”为由把人丢进了家养小精灵重新安置办公室，一个公认的无聊部门，他一度以为纽特连两个星期都撑不过去。

但想象中的辞呈迟迟没有出现。

 

在魔法部厚厚的雇员名录上，他们的名字总是排在一起。

“Scamander, N.”总是静静地出现在“Scamander, T.”上方，像一只收拢翅膀的鸟栖息在一个风雨不侵的坚固鸟巢上——这是一个奇怪的比喻，但忒修斯并不觉得自己需要更正什么。

他们也住在一起。

忒修斯不记得他们有没有具体讨论过这件事，又是什么时候达成共识的，一切仿佛顺理成章。当年轻的生物学家在一个下着濛濛细雨的黄昏提着行李出现在他公寓门口时，他甚至没有问一句话。

开门，拉人进门，然后用手轻轻掸掉沾在那些蓬松发丝上的雨珠，好像这个人已经在这里住了十年一样。

 

纽特带过来的东西很少，手提箱，动物日志，几件旧衣物，还有一条当年在赫奇帕奇学院领回来的双色围巾，默默占去他的书房一角。没铺床，因为“我睡在箱子里”——是年轻的斯卡曼德先生的坚持。忒修斯没有反对这种坚持，只是开始慢慢增加自己在书房里度过的时间，即使这样的时间对于一个长期在外“打猎”的傲罗来说十分有限。

在他不用“打猎”的时候，他们会一起做饭——尽管忒修斯对弟弟把调味料和给动物们服用的草药粉末混放在一起的坏毛病非常头疼——然后一起吃饭。总是垂着眼睛小口啃咬面包的青年取代了过去满满一墙的通缉告示，成为他用餐时注视的对象。当然，一些意外的小插曲也会出现，多数和偷偷溜出箱子的嗅嗅有关，证据就是在十分钟内消失得干干净净的金属餐具。他会一边摇头，一边大笑着看纽特把那只油滑的动物倒挂起来，抖出一堆闪闪发亮的刀叉和羹匙，偶尔还能在里面发现自己几日前不知所踪的一块怀表。

如果这位尽职尽责的神奇动物饲养员无法抽空上来吃饭，忒修斯会一个人把食物准备好，放到对应的碗碟里，连同红茶和半块柠檬蛋糕一起用漂浮咒送进箱子，自己则静静待在一旁看书。

等他把书翻到一半的时候，那些空餐具就该一个个飞回来了，附着一只纸折的渡渡鸟——也有可能是猫狸子——以及上面笔迹含糊的“谢谢”，落款处有一个小小的“N”。

他把那些纸制品轻轻收好，放进书桌最下面的那只抽屉，不知道出于什么心态，加了一个上锁咒语。

 

更多的时候，他带着疲惫从一段长长的打猎期中脱身，在预定日期前回到公寓——多半在半夜，又或者临近清晨——会在自己卧室里找到已经睡着的弟弟。

那个人安安静静地躺在他躺过的位置上，半边脸埋进枕头，手攥着枕套的一角，像一只失去硬壳的软体动物那样微微蜷起，缩成一团，把身上那件衬衫都压皱了。

 **一副被遗弃的样子** 。

他本来应该笑一下的，但想到自己很可能正扮演了遗弃者的角色，忽然就笑不出来了，只是一言不发地看着，然后往往会不自觉俯下身，吻在弟弟的鬓发上。

至于是不是以一个兄长的方式，这些年他越来越分辨不清了。

像踩着一条线走路，不知道什么时候会一不小心踏过界，踏到线的另一侧去——

 **有些东西错了，错得离谱** 。他隐隐觉察到了却无从纠正。但至少他还能说服自己在给那个人重新盖好毯子后站起来，悄悄走开，出门，到没有打烊的小酒馆喝一杯，或者在昏暗的伦敦街巷间一个人漫无目的地徘徊到天明，算好弟弟已经起床后，再回到那里，假装自己才刚刚结束工作，从不问对方早些时候是从哪一个房间出来的。

 

他仍旧是他，仍旧是忒修斯，仍旧是纽特的哥哥。

 

◆

 

战争是这时候开始的，也许连这个时代也一样在频频出错。

 

魔法部部长像怕熊熊战火烧到他的巫师袍一样迅速颁布了禁战令，把在欧洲大陆执行任务的傲罗们全部召回英国，还暂停了国际通行证的签发，对麻瓜世界发生的一切闭上眼睛。

但错误不会因为眼睛闭上就消失不见。

他知道，自己就是一个好例子。如果不能纠正自己，那么至少可以纠正这个。

 

“我看到了你的名字，”饭桌另一侧的青年忽然轻轻开口，“在参战人员名单上，西线，后天出发。”

他没有否认，点点头，并不打算告诉弟弟这是他唯一一次不希望两个“Scamander”并排出现。

坐在对面的人默默地用汤匙搅动一碗土豆浓汤。

如果忒修斯没有将手伸过去一把握住那只绷得硬邦邦的手，也许汤匙已经把碗底刮开一个洞了。

“短期的”是第一个谎言。“没有危险”是第二个。他不知道自己还能说什么——他前两次丢下纽特一个人离开的时候也那么匆匆忙忙，告别的话说不到十句，但战场和霍格沃茨或者傲罗办公室是完全不一样的。

纽特的手仍然留在他手里。手指是冷的，在浓汤热腾腾的蒸气对比下更加明显。

 

“他们会用吗？”他听到弟弟低声问，“不可饶恕咒？”

 

 **当然** ——是他当时在心里给出的答案，没有说出口。在一道钻心咒击中他的那一刻，脑海里匆匆闪过的还是这个词，想笑，却发现笑容在一阵剧痛流过全身时很难再拼凑起来，下一刻已经重重倒在布满水洼的泥沼里。

非常好运。他想，忍着疼痛和倾盆而下的雨水。

刚刚那个角度躲开了一记索命咒，即使作为代价被另一个巫师的钻心咒打到，也算是相当好运了。

那几个黑巫师在茫茫雨幕中围拢过来，叫嚷着什么，分不清是用德语还是匈牙利语，那不重要。重要的是这场一开始所有人——包括他自己——都以为不会超过三个月的战争已经断断续续拖进了第三年，同盟国像一只被掐住咽喉的狮子，窒息感反而让它挣扎得更凶猛，手段也越来越直接，残忍，无论是麻瓜还是巫师。

他的许多同僚牺牲了，第一年伪装成普通英军士兵时认识的几个麻瓜朋友也是。

连送信的猫头鹰也换过两只——第一只被侧面坍塌的壕沟泥沙掩埋了，第二只死于敌方巫师的火焰咒下。他用第三只给家里寄信，总是寄到母亲那里，抬头上总是写着“亲爱的妈妈和纽特”，没有单独给弟弟写过。

他尝试过，但羽毛笔辗转半天，到最后还是只有一张空空如也的信纸。

 

又一道绿光迎面劈下。

忒修斯用力一翻，滚过浑浊的泥浆，闪开了。然而刚刚的钻心咒效力还没全散，身上的每一根骨头都像被巨大的车轮碾碎过。

天已经黑了，雨势一阵强过一阵，抽打在他们身上。

视野相当差，对方似乎不想在这种环境里继续缠斗下去，舍弃了远距离作战，一个个朝他逼近。他尽全力把自己隐隐作痛的身体拖到一棵树后面，艰难喘气，握紧手中的魔杖，打算干掉一个算一个。

其中一个黑巫师幻影移形出现在左前方，忒修斯比对方快一秒出招，把那个人狠狠摔出十米之外。

第二个人眨眼间窜出来，咒语如同一柄无形的斧头砍在手腕上，他忍不住叫出声，但手死死抓着魔杖没松开，回头就是一记昏昏倒地。对方狼狈地躲开了，和后面赶过来的另外两个人一起用魔杖对准了他。

 

 **该死** 。他在心里低低骂了一声，无法确定自己还有没有时间用防御咒语。

 

龙是在那一刻出现的。

一只乌克兰铁肚皮，深灰色的鳞片完完全全融入了雨夜，如果不是那声咆哮和被它一翅膀扇得像子弹般重重扫在地上的雨点，甚至没有人发现它已经冲出浓云，朝他们低低俯冲下来了。

那三个黑巫师一下子僵住了。

忒修斯倏然回过神，一扬手把前面两人击倒在地，后面那一个惊慌之下指向他，想再用一次索命咒，却被那只乌克兰铁肚皮一尾巴甩了出去，溅起一滩泥泞。

忒修斯喘了一口气，脑子里嗡嗡作响，一片空白。

不是因为那只火龙，而是因为他看到了骑在火龙背脊上的那个人。和他一样浑身湿透，也和他一样一直没有移开他们对上的目光。此外还有一件东西和他一样——姓氏。

 

两个“Scamander”到底违背了他的意愿，并排出现了。

 

“纽特。”

他喃喃自语似地叫着，仿佛近三年没有当面喊过的名字才是一个不可饶恕的咒语。

 

◆

 

龙是东线战场带过来的。

“守着德国人的军火库。很多，这是其中最温顺的一只。”年轻的生物学家缓缓说道。

“最温顺的”乌克兰铁肚皮匍匐在一块巨岩上，头靠着一旁高耸的山崖，喉咙发出咕噜噜的低沉嘶吼。一根被她用前爪拗断的杉树横在那里，挡住了微微溢出洞口的金色火光，用的是她之前喷出的火点燃的枯枝。

他不清楚自己是不是笑了一下。低烧让他有些意识恍惚，昏沉沉的。

他的伤势不允许贸然幻影移形，纽特的手提箱也不在，况且他们还带着一只龙。在雨和黑夜过去之前，待在这个小小的岩洞里是最安全的选择。

 

远处传来雷声。潮湿的冷空气灌进洞口，他闭上眼睛，轻轻咳嗽起来。

纽特的一只手扶在他背上，另一只手把一瓶不知道用什么动物的分泌液和药草混合而成的药水送到他唇边。他喝了一口，没对味道作任何评论，但表情足以说明一切，而身侧的人似乎微微笑了。

“他们需要一个懂得如何制服乌克兰铁肚皮的人，更理想一点，驯服——魔法部的秘密计划。”

他默不作声听着。

“我推荐了自己，”低着眼睛拨弄火堆的青年继续往下说，“条件是他们承诺不伤害这些龙，还有……”

中间停顿了一下，柴火燃烧的噼啪声趁虚而入，火舌微微抖动，在木头焦黑裂开的地方炸开三两颗火星，几乎盖过了下面那句话：“还有告诉我，你的具体下落。”

 

“你不该来这里。”半晌，他把压在喉咙下面的千言万语艰难地翻找一遍后，只能挑拣出这么一句。

“这就是你吩咐他们不要告诉我的理由？”

沉默。

“你不该来这里。”他重复一遍，伸出手，摸索着抓住了弟弟的手。手掌上有被铰链和龙脊骨磨出来的一道道血痕——想必被一语带过的“驯服”过程并不容易。他用拇指轻轻摩挲那里，没发觉自己的手在抖，“你该留在英国，陪着妈妈，照顾手提箱里的动物。”

—— **平平安安地活着** 。

“在参战申请书上签名的是我，不是你。你很出色，但你不适合战争。”

—— **不适合看着人们受苦，流血，死去** 。 **你小时候可是一个连鹰头马身有翼兽生病了都会哭的家伙** 。

药剂的作用上来了，疼痛在消退，但知觉好像也渐渐趋于麻痹。火光忽明忽暗，他看不清弟弟此刻的表情。

就在他再次闭上眼睛之前，纽特开口了。

“所以你觉得每天默默守在家里，等你的信，等你回去，说不定哪一天等到一封阵亡通知，会更适合我？”

 

他僵住了，口中一片干涩，找着同样干巴巴的反驳借口。

“你哥哥好歹是一个傲罗，没那么容易死。”

“那个巫师本来打算对你用索命咒，我听到他咒语都念到一半了。”

“纽特——”他硬生生把对话截停，叹一口气，哑着声音说，“我不想在快三年没见面之后刚刚重逢就跟你吵架。”

 

又是沉默。

伴着雷声的雨闷闷地冲刷着听觉，盖过一切，以至于他花了差不多两分钟的时间才发现身侧的人在哭。

没有流泪，只是眼眶发红，一对肩膀微微发抖，喉咙非常克制地哽咽着。

 

胸口像被铁锤重重砸了一下，他整个人一蒙，反而无法动弹。

年幼的弟弟因为那只生病的鹰头马身有翼兽缩在棉被底下哭泣时，他也是这样浑身僵硬，不知所措地看着。

眼泪到底流了出来，一直试图阻止这些的青年匆匆低下头遮挡它的动作让它流得更急，更狼狈了，顺着鼻尖一滴接一滴滑落。之前为了压住声音而压住的呼吸也压不下去了，张开嘴，短促地抽一口气。

“也许想见面的只有我。”

说完甚至微微笑了一下。

忒修斯那一刻猛地扼住了弟弟的手腕，但后者摇摇头，挣脱出来，像要起身走开。

“纽特——”他听到自己嘶哑的喊声，近似于吼声，无关愤怒却一瞬间深深灼烧至心脏。又一道雷声落下的同时，他抓住了那双胳膊，用力把那个人拉向自己，一把抱住。

这一次青年没有挣扎，绷紧的身体在微微打颤。

他按住弟弟的后脑，手指深陷在那些半干半湿的栗色卷发里，渐渐滑到后颈。埋在他肩膀上的人发出一声滞涩的抽噎，急促呼吸，然后他感觉到一双手回抱在自己背上，抱紧。

 

“我想你。”

听到这里的他忽然明白过来。自己之前那句话里最伤人的一个词不是“吵架”，而是“三年”。

 **我也想你** 。

他想回答，但是脱口而出的却是另一句话。

“ **我爱你** ，”他把头埋进对方温热的颈侧，像叹息，像誓言，“ **我爱你** 。”

说了两次。一次作为哥哥，还有一次是作为忒修斯。

至少他想通了一件事——不管自己将来以什么立场待在纽特身边，这句话都同样适用，这份感情都同样浓烈。

 

背上的那双手一下子紧紧抓进他的衣服里，半晌后放开，有些哆嗦地摸索而上，扳住他的肩膀，把他推开。

他正想开口，衣领却被重重往下一扯。

——像有什么在倒塌，塌下去。他想，在弟弟冰凉的嘴唇吻上他的时候。

 

◆

 

“那是什么？”

他把面前的一份报纸放下，好奇地看着年轻的生物学家在一堆工具和散乱笔记中卷起衣袖挤压一团绿色的东西——天知道弟弟又把什么奇怪物种带回家了。带着蓝色荧光的汁液缓缓流入一支小玻璃管，色泽清澈。

“蜷翼魔的毒液。”

青年的声音在他听到后半句微微皱了一下眉时变小了，支支吾吾地保证这种毒液“不会造成生命危险”，以及自己有在“小心操作”。

他只能摇摇头，折起报纸，无奈地笑起来。

伦敦三月的阳光静悄悄地洒满了起居室。

“那么，它有什么作用？”

“我还在研究，”青年低头用羽毛笔在纸上唰唰地记录着什么，“书上只提到它能洗去一部分记忆，但没有具体说明，我也不确定那是不是真的。毕竟，这不能轻易尝试——”

 

忒修斯微微睁开眼。

 

雨已经退去，拂晓熹微的光线隐隐约约照进岩洞。龙还在沉睡，但把龙带过来的那个人没有，坐在那里，背着光，一动不动地看着他。

忒修斯张了张嘴，却在话语出口之前看到了弟弟手里的一支小玻璃管。

管子里的液体散发着清澈的蓝色的光。

 

他默默凝视了一会儿，撤回目光，抬起手，按在仍有些疼痛的额头一侧。

同样不作声的青年牢牢盯着他的一举一动，攥着玻璃管的手捏紧了，紧得发抖，似乎在等他先开口。

“纽特。”

他低声道，假装没有留意到对方那一刻忐忑不安的眼神。

“昨晚发生了什么？”他问，“我有些记不清了。”

 

◆

 

战争结束的时候，忒修斯回到故土，让泰晤士河的河风慢慢吹散他身上硝烟和血的味道。

 

人们把他称为“英雄”，傲罗办公室里的后辈们也把他当作一个令人憧憬的榜样，用敬仰的目光注视他的背影。但他的态度和四年前并没有什么两样，仍然温和，谦逊，稳重，只是一个人默默无言的时间变长了。

人们也谈论他的弟弟，另一位斯卡曼德，一位在东线战场也有出色表现的年轻生物学家。“驯服了一批乌克兰铁肚皮”——这一度成为酒馆里巫师们津津乐道的话题。

忒修斯听着，微微抬起嘴角，却没说话。

 

纽特在战争期间就已经转进野兽办公室，顺利完成秘密计划后更是连连升职，还有人大胆猜测“斯卡曼德将是下一任办公室主任”。但年轻的生物学家没有选择主任的位置，而是接下了默默然图书公司的一份撰稿委托，开始撰写一本有关神奇动物的书，并以取材为由频频外出考察——很多都未走合法途径——魔法部无可奈何，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。

现在，一年当中有十一个月在外面奔走的人是纽特，而不是他。

母亲像当初抱怨他那样抱怨弟弟，他只是一言不发。

他仍然记得自己做出的比喻，“Scamander, N.”和“Scamander, T.”。鸟巢是注定要原地不动的那一个，而栖息在上面的鸟却是自由的。

 

纽特没有搬出去，至少表面上没有，但他不知道他们还算不算住在一起——如果两三个月见一次面，大部分时间其中一方还把自己关在手提箱里，几日后不辞而别，也能算数的话。

他们也很久没有一起做饭了，自然也很久没有一起吃饭。

纽特不在的时候，他会在自己书房里用餐，目光时不时会看向其中一个角落，尽管想象中的手提箱并不存在。

书桌最下面那只抽屉的咒语锁已经解开了，因为他常常需要拿出那些后来再没有增加过的纸制品，一个个摆在桌面上，用魔杖轻轻划过去，纸折的渡渡鸟和猫狸子们便开始愉快地一蹦一跳，翩翩起舞。字迹已经陈旧的“N”在灯火下散发出温暖的光。

 

 **纽特** ，他对着那些小小的“N”无声地说， **现在我知道你当初的感受了** 。

 

忒修斯在默默等着，等着每一个自己回到公寓楼下时会看见窗户透出薄薄灯光的日子。

多半是书房的窗户，多半是因为纽特在出版商的要求下定期回来谈谈《怪兽及其产地》的进度，需要在伦敦短暂停留。推开门，他往往会在一片羊皮纸的杂乱草稿堆里找到埋头写作的弟弟，见到他时微微一怔，然后会木讷地垂下眼睛，简单地问候几句，关于工作，或者关于天气，没有一句是关于他们自己。

这一天本来也一样。

忒修斯在书房门口静静站了五分钟，才发觉自己连外套都还没脱，上面附着的雪片已经融化了，又湿又冷。他不作声，把衣服挂到一只浮在半空中等候多时的衣架上，走进去。

年轻的生物学家下意识把眼睛转向另一侧的稿纸，羽毛笔没动。

“你瘦了。”是忒修斯的第一句话。

无关工作，无关天气，无形中打破了他们这段时间默守的规则。座位上的人不自然地攥起右手，像是想把他刚刚出口的话揉成一团，作废重来似的。

但忒修斯继续下去：“为什么不好好照顾自己？至少不能饿着。”

对方半晌才轻轻动了一下唇：“抱歉，不是很习惯南太平洋群岛上的饮食。”

然后是他们都很习惯的沉默。像一道墙，比以前老房子里的三道墙和一只只玻璃容器围起的墙更坚固，让人难以走到墙的另一侧。

 

身上没有外套，但又湿又冷的感觉一直在，仿佛困在阿兹卡班的一间牢房里。忒修斯最终摇摇头，迈开一步，如果不是看到弟弟面前的那一页羊皮纸，他也许会和平时一样走出去，可那一行字让他停住了。

“Swooping Evil（蜷翼魔）”。

他机械地看着那行字，然后目光下移。纽特的手稿后面一笔一画写着：“毒液经稀释后可以洗去一部分记忆”。

他忽然笑了一声，声音有些狼狈。

“这里你写错了。”

他在弟弟愣怔着抬起头时伸出手，用食指在那行笔记上轻轻敲了两下。

“这里——‘可以洗去一部分记忆’是错的，能洗去的也许只有‘ **当事人不愿意保留的不好的记忆** ’。”他缓缓作出更正，平静地看着面前的人在那一刻陷入慌乱的眼睛，“因为我并没有忘记那件事，从来没有。”

 

年轻的斯卡曼德一下子站起来，双手不住发抖，连魔杖都抽不出来。

年长的斯卡曼德在哗啦一下散落在地的凌乱稿纸中牢牢抓住了对方，没有因为弟弟的一声呜咽放手，反而更用力，按在怀里。

“纽特——”

“放开。”

“纽特，”忒修斯压低声音，扳住弟弟的脸，分不清是自己的手还是那里的皮肤更冷些，“看着我。”

纽特没有，眼睛一直在彷徨无助地寻找焦点，忒修斯靠过来的时候索性紧紧闭上了。咬着牙，像快要溺死的人一样艰难喘气：“求你。忒修斯，求你……”

忒修斯的双手松开了，但没放开，不具任何束缚力地轻轻裹住身前的人，只要用一点力就能推开。他是鸟巢，不想也不会成为鸟笼。

鸟没有飞走，只是僵在那里不动。

忒修斯苦笑。

 

“我当时想，如果假装什么都不记得，会让你日后过得好些，那我可以假装一辈子——但现在看来并非如此。”他说，手指碰上纽特这些日子微微消瘦下去的脸，“我们需要谈谈，而不是继续对彼此说谎，再对自己说谎。”

手指被什么沾湿了。他知道，不去想那是因为痛苦还是解脱。

“即使我真的忘了那天的事，忘了那个吻，你也无法把我的感情完全抹除，除非你把我们之间共同度过的每一天、每一个分分秒秒都抹掉，把你自己从我人生里抹掉。”

 **不然，我仍会一样爱你** 。

他把弟弟的魔杖抽出来，放到那只手里，然后十指合握，指向自己。

“如果这正是你希望的，那来吧，用遗忘咒——我不会阻止你。”

 

那双灰蓝色的眼睛终于看向他。手在抖，指关节因为过于用力而绷得微微发白。

他站着，专注地看着眼前的人，当作最后一眼那样对待。

但咒语始终没有到来。

 

“啪”的一声，他感到手掌失去了原本握着的东西，空空如也，掉落下去。只留下他一个人的影子孤伶伶地在灯光下定格。

 

◆

 

纽特·斯卡曼德消失了，连同他的手提箱一起。

忒修斯徒劳地在所有弟弟可能最后出现的地方放出追踪咒语，金色粉末形成的漩涡在半空中徘徊良久，最后静静沉淀下去，熄灭，却没有任何一处留下那个拎着手提箱的背影。

四周暗下去。

和回忆一样。

 

魔法部的雇员名录上只剩下一位斯卡曼德了。

严格来说，另一位斯卡曼德并没有完全消失。人事部的官方档案上还有这位年轻生物学家提交的只有寥寥几句的辞呈，大意是不想继续待在“官僚主义的条条框框里”工作，末尾附上一份签证申请，理由一栏填的是“研究北非地区的濒危物种”——纽特·斯卡曼德先生难得的一次合法出境，忒修斯在国际协作部的同僚证实了这一点。

野兽办公室的工作由别人顶上，而忒修斯则继续担任首席傲罗，回到他一成不变的打猎生活中，对着满满一墙的通缉犯照片用餐。

纸飞机每天早晨定时给他送来来自各地巫师机构的信函和简报，而他默默地在数以百计的文件中一页页翻找消息，并没有找到提及弟弟的只字片语，最后在一份不知道被谁丢在茶水间角落的《预言家日报》上看到了一则新闻。

地点是埃及，页面上刊登了一张被锁在几层铁链下奄奄一息的雷鸟的照片，并宣称当地的巫师协会和执法机构已经在“一位英国神奇生物学家的协助下”逮捕了相关的走私团伙。

纽特出现在照片的左下角，被一群表情严厉的傲罗挤到了最边上，几乎没有存在感，但忒修斯一眼就认出了弟弟——那微微卷曲的蓬松头发以及在相机前侧开目光的拘谨模样一点都没变。

忒修斯把那张照片剪下来，放进一个相框，把弟弟困在字面上的“条条框框”里，像一个毫无意义的幼稚的惩罚。

 

——雷鸟出现时会带来风暴和暴雨。

忒修斯不记得自己是什么时候听过这句话的，或许是纽特在一堆资料的海洋中埋头撰写《怪兽及其产地》的时候，或许是他们一起准备晚饭时你一言我一语惬意闲聊的时候，或许更早，早在那个抱着珍兽图册的小男孩第一次怯生生地钻进他的被窝，枕在他胳膊上，低声告诉他一个有关于图册上神奇生物的梦的时候。

年轻的傲罗们会发现他们的前辈每到雷雨天总会独自一人走在外面，静静地仰望一片灰暗的天空，仿佛是那些纷纷洒落的雨水会把什么带回到这里。

比如温暖，比如心。

 

—— **也可能什么都没有** 。他对自己说，说了许多次。

习惯疼痛的方式从来不是深深的一刀，而是用钝刀挖出伤口，一天一寸，由浅至深，直到那里麻木，这样就慢慢感觉不到了。

 

“忒修斯。”

 

他愣了愣，半晌缓缓眨了一下眼。密集的雨珠滚下眼睫，鼻梁，下颔，灰色大衣的每一道裁边，他没有理会，顺着声音回过头，像一只生锈的时钟齿轮慢慢转动，直到看见相框里面那张有些模糊的脸出现在现实中——仍旧有些模糊，他想，也许是因为落到眼睛里的雨。

那个人提着手提箱立在雨形成的一道道虚线中，举着魔杖。

魔杖的末端延伸出一只小小的、半透明的魔法的伞。

他怔怔看着那个人走到他面前，把伞轻轻一斜，遮去了他头顶无止无息落下的冰凉雨点。

 

 **他听到了鸟归巢的声音** 。

 

◆

 

他听到了海浪的声音。

并不奇怪，手提箱里装着所有人们能想象到以及想象不到的地貌。他坐在那间点着一盏小小煤油灯，书架塞满羊皮纸卷的木屋里，侧耳聆听，目光却一直停在同一个地方。

目光停留的地方微微抬起来，看了他一眼，又低下去，似乎想专心回到还没念完的烘干咒上。

 

“我在埃及救了一只雷鸟。”是有些笨拙的、非常纽特的开场白。

我知道。忒修斯没有吭声。

“我得把它带回美国放生——计划外的行程，在签证方面出了一点小问题。”

“我打赌‘小问题’出在MACUSA不允许任何巫师携带危险物种入境这一点上。”

年轻的斯卡曼德先生轻轻笑了起来。烘干咒遗落下来的一小部分雨珠沾在那些栗色的松软发丝上，看上去像蒙了一层细细的砂糖，不浓不腻，甜度刚刚好。忒修斯恍惚地想，低头凑过去，而这个动作让面前的人一怔，笑容稍稍退去，伸手按住了他的肩膀。

忒修斯微微回过神，并不知道自己具体想做什么，却一动不动。

对方也没有动，手仍旧静静按在那里，没退让也没推开。

 

屋子里松木和阳光晒过的尘埃的味道慢慢渗入这一刻的静寂，像时间本身，陈旧而绵长。

先开口的也是先沉默的人。

“要热茶吗？”

“纽特——”

他低声打断了弟弟至今没什么进步的逃避借口。后者却已经站起身，手在他肩膀上默默停留了片刻才抽走，小声说着“只要一小会儿”，便推开木门，消失在门后。

他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛沉沉靠到椅背上。

 

海浪的声音又隐隐约约传了过来。

忒修斯思忖着声音的源头，不知不觉间站了起来，循着海浪声一步步向前走，穿过几只打着瞌睡的月痴兽，走到一幅巨大的挂帘前。挂帘乍一看只是黑漆漆的墙壁，风揭开一条缝，才能看到后面是另一个空间。

忒修斯掀起挂帘。

一道海浪涌上来，在铺满碎石的黑色滩涂上勾出一道白线，又渐渐退回到深蓝色的海中。

白崖静静地立在远处，压着海平线上一片乌黑的积雨云层。

海潮在上涨，而海面之上悬着一只玻璃盒，盒中是一只碎了小小一块的白色的螺。

 

忒修斯愣了愣。

他走过去，用手碰了一下那只玻璃盒。盒盖自动打开了，那只残破的螺慢慢浮起来，他伸手握住。

 

“纽特。”

他忽然听到一个人在喊，下意识抬起眼睛，然后他看到了十六岁的自己，站在滩涂上，手里还拿着读了一半的书，看着海潮涌来的方向。

“纽特，回来——要下雨了。”

十六岁的他在海浪卷过来时微微退了一步，小心避开了差点打湿鞋子的浪花。海潮弯弯曲曲的边线分开蓝色的海和黑色的滩涂，也分开了他和站在浅海中抱着玻璃罐弯腰翻动石头的男孩。男孩摇了摇头，固执地留在那里，寻找一旦错过就很难再找到的锥头螺。

雨在海潮没过男孩膝盖的时候下了起来。

男孩还是一无所获，眼眶有点红，踉跄地在拍打着双腿的汹涌海浪间迈出一步，几乎弄掉了只玻璃罐。

十六岁的他在那一刻丢下书本，没有理会下一道海浪吞没了那本好不容易借到的书，也没有理会鞋子，跨过了那道海浪的白色分界，踏进那片蓝色的海，赶到男孩身侧，一把抱起，用脱下来的外套紧紧罩住，一边笑着叹气，一边轻轻揉弄弟弟捎着海盐的栗色卷发。

“我们一起找，好吗？”

他听到自己说。

 

—— **记忆匣子** 。忒修斯缓缓摩挲手上的锥头螺，无声地笑了一下，回过头，看着不知何时来到身后的弟弟。

“我现在想起来了，这是我找到后送给你的。”

 **所以即使里面空了，即使碎了一角，即使捡回来时脏兮兮的，也一直珍惜着** 。

纽特没说话，久久注视着他手中的螺壳，露出一丝微弱的笑。

而他注视着那道白色的海浪的线。

原来，是他先走到另一侧的——

 

“如果，”他忽然开口，“如果哪里有你跨不过去的一条线，那么，我可以替你跨过去。”

 

他们需要时间，离别，重逢，和吻。

然后跨过最后那条线。

 

 **他在线的另一侧等着** 。

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
